Eastern Newt
The eastern newt (Notophthalmus viridescens) is a common newt of eastern North America. It frequents small lakes, ponds, and streams or near-by wet forests. The eastern newt produces tetrodotoxin which makes the species unpalatable to predatory fish and crayfish. It has a lifespan of 12 to 15 years in the wild, and may grow to five inches in length. These animals are common aquarium pets, being either collected from the wild or sold commercially. The striking bright orange juvenile stage, which is land-dwelling, is known as a red eft. Some sources blend the general name of the species and that of the red-spotted newt subspecies into eastern red-spotted newt. Eastern newts are at home in both coniferous and deciduous forests. They need a moist environment with either a temporary or permanent body of water, and thrive best in a muddy environment. During the eft stage, they may travel far from their original location. Red efts may often be seen in a forest after a rainstorm. Adults prefer a muddy aquatic habitat, but will move to land during a dry spell. Eastern newts have some amount of toxins in their skin, which is brightly colored to act as a warning. Even then, only 2% of larvae make it to the eft stage. Some larvae have been found in the pitchers of the carnivorous plant Sarracenia purpurea. Eastern newts eat a variety of prey, such as insects, small molluscs and crustaceans, young amphibians, worms and frog eggs. Gallery IMG 9070.JPG IMG 2662.PNG Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Armadillo Ant Alligator Butterflies Cat Dragon Elephant Frog Fly Gorilla Hog Horse Iguanas Jackal Kangaroo Kookaburra Lion Mouse Newts Ostrich Peacocks Quails Rhinoceros Snakes Tiger Unicorn Vultures Wasp Fox Yaks Zebras.jpg N1.png Star meets Eastern Newt.png TheLittleMermaid Newt.jpeg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.L.A.N.K.T.O.N..jpeg C.A.N.D.A.C.E..jpeg W.I.N.D.S.O.R..jpeg I.N.G.R.I.D..jpeg M.U.N.G.-D.A.A.L..jpeg A.N.G.E.L.I.C.A..jpeg O.B.L.I.N.A..jpeg T.A.R.Z.A.N..jpeg F.R.A.N.C.I.S..jpeg S.T.E.V.E.N..jpeg C.H.A.M.E.L.E.O.N..jpeg A.L.A.D.D.I.N..jpeg C.H.A.R.M.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg K.A.I.-L.A.N..jpeg Books IMG_1749.JPG C2EBFDFE-8726-4502-B0AF-C0A65A19AE7C.jpeg 22BD0E63-16A8-498D-81F2-3A9F4BAA620D.jpeg 23A565A1-0698-466D-9EBB-E45936FF3145.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (33).jpeg 2F37F6FF-FB5E-4BAF-9CF0-1F56E2215BA8.jpeg 781FFDD9-06B1-4A0C-A756-29AF74988C7C.jpeg 66E0C26D-9D43-4B8D-A2C9-DA1821F66554.jpeg 395D18A8-D38A-4C40-A297-F8A8DC5ADA6E.jpeg 6B09B1F7-ADF4-414C-A67C-79AC8CF47532.jpeg 8150E61C-8250-46CF-BD2C-184CBD4C5B43.jpeg 4C6CCD65-8706-4795-BB3E-BF9FD9D7A187.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg Alligator Alphabet (9).jpeg 3150826C-3B06-4DC6-901C-BE73C709581F.jpeg 113F7806-2F22-4C67-9411-5B649D91D82B.jpeg 702AB5B2-04F9-5549-0B2B-ACEA0A8DE547.jpeg 04459A6D-F569-4F1B-9DD4-06164DE8C64F.jpeg See Also *Black-Spotted Newt *Striped Newt Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Salamanders and Newts Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:I Can Read Cartoon Books Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Planet 51 Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Poisonous Animals (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals